


A Whole New World with You

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aladdin (1992) References, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Magical Artifacts, POV Brienne of Tarth, POV Jaime Lannister, Prince!Jaime, Thief!Brienne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Where Jaime is Jasmine, Brienne is Aladdin and Tyrion is Jafar.





	1. One Jump Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I've said I was going to post some time ago but tcharam! Here it is! My aladdin Au nobody asked for.
> 
> It's going to be multiple chapters...
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Thief! That thief stole food!"

The thief was actually Brienne of Tarth, her situation was precarious and the only companion she had for the longest time was a wolf named, Pod.

They both ran through the streets of King's Landing with easiness and cleverness. Brienne knew the city like the back of her hand, no guard would catch her or even see the dust she left behind. Pod on the other hand hot easily distracted by shiny things on shop glass cases so she had to keep an eye out to him.

It wasn't her fault that things were so bad for her, she grew up without parents and in this type of government it was difficult to get out from the social position you were born in. She was born poor and would be probably die poor, fortunately she got by and always saw the good side of things.

She put the bread she stole inside her satchel and then dove in one of the street corners, losing the guards completely then. They were probably a few kilometers away, following a man who has the same hair color as her and that was wearing the same brown coat she was.

Brienne sat on the steps of a home, giving Pod a one of the two breads she got. She chewed a piece of it, wondering what would taste like if it had a slice of cheese or any to accompany. Her thoughts disappeared when she spotted a family asking for something to eat on the other end of the street, a mother with her two kids.

They all looked thinner than paper and with a dazed look on their eyes. Pod turned his little head towards the family but then eat the last piece of his bread. She looked at hers, there was enough to at least help a little with their hunger…

She went towards the family and crouched near the little girl. Her eyes were chocolate orbs that were in need of something nutritional.

"Here, little girl." Brienne gave the girl the bread, she noticed the way her chocolate eyes went surprise and then she smiled. "Give a little to your mom and brother. Bye bye."

Brienne kept moving through the streets. The air was humid, and she knew she should go to the river market as always, lots of fish to stole there. But something caught her eyes when adding through the center of the street market.

Between the gigantic watermelons and ready to eat apples, a cloaked someone, whom she was not familiar with, stopped close to the Apple's tend.

The boots the person wore seemed to be made by the finest shoemaker of the kingdom, which it wasn't something usually seen in these parts of the city. Brienne knew then that this person would be in a lot of danger, specially because she sees the man giving two apples to two kids and was walking away without paying for them.

The owner of the tend caught the man by the wrist, he was telling to the cloaked man to pay for the apple but the man insisted he didn't have any. Not only danger this person would be, but probably dead if the guards appeared.

When the owner was going to cut off some of the man's fingers as a punishment, Brienne ran towards them. Not knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Oh!" The owner stopped the knife only centimeters away from the man's pulse. "I finally found you, dear!" She gave her best sweet time and waited for the man to look at her.

He turned a little, his cloak falling from his body was the owner was still manhandling him. His hair was short and of the color of sand, and his eyes were a deep green. Like the oceans from the South. His angular nose made him look a little obnoxious, but seeing fear in his eyes showed he was humble too. 

Brienne grabbed his arms and pushed him to be next to her.

"Thank you, sir. My husband has a mental illness where he-."

"Let me go this instant, the King will know about this!" His tone was petulant.

Brienne was fast to formulate the rest of the sentence.

"-he thinks he knows the King. I know, madness is what I call."

The man stared at her with confusion. Probably wondering why she was helping a stranger.

Brienne caught with a swift movement of her hand, two apples on another tend and gave to the owner.

"See, nothing was robbed."

The owner pushed the man to Brienne and she grabbed his arm. He looked once again confused by her actions.

She bid farewell to the owner of the ten and both of them started to walk slowly away. As if they didn't do anything... of course, that was the moment that Pod decided to fill his mouth with apples and disappear through an alley. She knew Pod would met her later at their place.

"What do you think you are doing?" The man asked while still being dragged by the arm. She quickly took of her hand from his arm. 

"Apologies, but you should thank me. You almost got yourself flogged or worse with one less hand."

"Thank you... I'm-I'm new in this city."

"I knew that...you sound noble when you speak but your clothes tell otherwise. There's something familiar about you…"

He got a strange look on his face, placing the hood of his cloak over his face as if hiding from her.

She laughed.

"Don't need to hide your face, we are far away from the tend. Well, welcome to King's Landing!"

Brienne hopped on a bench, opening her arms as if demonstrating something special. No fireworks happened and it was an all sad scene to be watching.

"You should come back here when the festivals are happening...now there's nothing special."

"Someone told me that the Tyrell family is coming to the city. Maybe it will have a celebration of some sort."

The man spoke while sitting in the bench Brienne was currently standing. She went down and sat next to him, observing his angular profile and wishing she could touch the tip of his nose to see if he was real. She never had seen such a handsome man before.

"It's probably to show their princess and see if Prince Jaime will wed her. He won't, the whole city already gave up on thinking we will have a princess and future queen." Brienne caught one grape she had on her pocket and offered to him. He looked miserable.

"Your prince sounds like a difficult man."

"Who knows, he never shows his face and is incredible difficult to please from what I hear. Probably with a huge God's complex."

She turned to look at him and saw he was smiling. Then laughing from something she apparently said.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, but you are opinionated. I admire that."

"Do you want to go to my place? I have a beautiful view from the castle."

"Sure."

He didn't sound enthusiastic but she didn't know what else to say. Brienne wanted to show that King's Landing has something to offer and not only angry people.

They walked through the worst part of the city, with narrow streets and people sitting in the middle of the street. Everyone owned the street and no one owner anything. It was a very complex way of living. Brienne Lived on the outskirts of the area, and she didn't have friends because they thought it wasn't natural for a woman to fight like a man.

She stayed secluded with her only friend, Pod. And build her life around that. Not needing anyone to have a happy life.

"You live with your family?" He asked when they were entering a deserted street. She doesn't know if his lack of fear was due to her being a woman or if he trusted her. She chose to believe the latter.

"I live alone with my wolf, Pod."

"A wolf? They are rare...how old are you?”

Brienne thought the question was strange.

“You?” She asked trying to turn the game around.

“25 summers.”

“22 winters.”

They laughed together as Brienne tried to mock him with his pompous way of saying his age. It was indeed ridiculous. Brienne was sure by then that he should work for someone rich or he was an apprentice of scholar.

Brienne ducked inside a space where should be a door in a house, and then went up the precarious stairs that were almost falling off. Coming to the roof of said house, grabbing one longer retangular wood.

“Come after me…”

“Where…?” Jaime seemed confused and then when he saw where Brienne was actually trying to go he stopped. She rolled her eyes and then offered him her hand before going up on the bannister of the roof.

“Trust me.”

The man’s eyes lit up. He eyed her hand and then her face, she felt self conscious all of sudden. And then his hand grasped hers with a firm grip. She was impressed for a second by his hands that didn’t have any callouses, being only a smooth surface.

They both crossed to the other house’s roof, walking slowly and not looking down. The man’s hand trembled a little on hers and then they jumped to a safe surface.

“You do this everyday?”

“Yes, and I always take out the wood so no one comes here…”

She takes the wood and then hides it under some pieces of fabric, she noticed the way he kept looking around as if searching for something.

They entered a room with window and doors made out of different types of wood and then she grabbed her satchel and put on a chest made of brass. Brienne pushed a curtain aside and it revealed the rest of her little one bedroom room. The balcony door was open, because it had broke last week and she didn't have time to fix it, so she could have a glimpse of the high towers from the castle.

"I have an exclusive view to the Red Keep…"

The man followed her gaze and sighed deeply while looking at the King's place. He took off his cloak completely, putting aside as he climbed the concrete of a mid sized wall. Brienne followed his movements surprised that he seemed to know that she always sat where he is to look at the view.

"Something about the way the sunset sets behind the tallest tower...well, it makes me happy everytime." She said honestly.

"Sunsets are beautiful anywhere... especially if you have an enthusiastic company." He looked at her with his green eyes and she caught her breath. It was not the time to start fancying someone, he was so out of her reach...even if she didn't know from where he came, it was obvious by only looking at him.

"I would love to watch the sunset from the top of the tallest tower though, it must be a whole new experience." Brienne said avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, it must be."

They shared a long silence, not even being interrupted by the arrival of Pod. Brienne noticed the wolf laying down next to the improvised door and then taking a well deserved nap.

"Looking at my place...I sometimes wonder how beautiful the inside of the castle must be."

He once again seemed to freeze with her talking about the royal house.

"It must be beautiful...but nothing is perfect."

"Of course, but if I were a princess I would be happy knowing I don't need to steal food every day to survive."

With that, she hopped off from the place they were sitting.

"It's getting dark, do you have a place to stay?" Brienne asked with blushing cheeks.

"I should go back...my family must be waiting." The man said with some regret in his voice. She was happy that at least he seemed to enjoy her friendship.

"If you ever come back to King's Landing, you know where to find me." Her smile was broad, she didn't care that maybe her new feelings were plastered on her face. It was probably the last time she was going to see him. 

"In the place with the best view…" He smiled too. The man stretched his arm and caught a strand off Brienne's hair with his fingertips, placing then behind her ear. "I hope to see you someday, it was a pleasure meeting you, my lady."

The man left the place, hopefully knowing how to reach his destination. Her face grew hotter, and then she hid behind her hands embarrassed.

Later that night, she was almost falling asleep, curled with Pod over a pile of bear fur, when her thoughts drifted to him. She realized that not even his name she was aware of. But the smile on her face made all the recurring nightmares disappear, and dreams to rise.

Unfortunately, the dreams didn't last long. Next day she was walking through her usual way to the center when she saw four guards coming towards her, then yelling her name and proceeded to run in her direction.

She quickly jumped some walls, but then she felt almost onto a guards arms on the other side of one of the walls. Brienne tried to get away, failing.

The guards dragged her through empty narrow streets, then throwing her into a holding cage. She struggled to get out, noticing the way Pod coward in a corner of the room afraid of the noises. Some hours passed with no one coming to talk to her, sure there must be something she could do. She wasn't even sure why she was there precisely.

"Brienne of Tarth...you are going to be jailed by the rest of your life due to your crimes." The voice coming from a hidden place made her flinch. Something familiar that she couldn't quite place it, but the person revealed himself. "You kidnapped the prince of King's Landing!"

"What? No!" Brienne threw herself against the cage walls, trying to set her free or at least trying to break the thing.

"Do you deny that you dragged the prince to your house?" The short man had curly hair and he seemed harmless in the distance but when he got closer and Brienne could see the scar on his face and the timbre of his voice…

"Of course, I deny all of these accusations! I did no such thing!"

"Sometimes the prince tries to get away from Red Keep, and the only time he finally accomplished that...someone as dirty as you kidnap him!"

Brienne thought about the man under the cloak that somehow became her friend in small space of time. The way his voice sounded polished and his hands were smooth. The way he smiled and you feel safe when facing it...that man was the prince?

"I didn't know he was the prince! And he came willingly!"

His face morphed into confusion.

"You didn't kidnapped the price then?"

"Of course not! But obviously you wouldn't believe in me…"

Brienne sat on the floor of her cage, feeling defeated but thinking how she can get out from there.

The man stared at Brienne with a hidden interest that made her look away, and then he tsc before saying in a sympathetic tone.

"I believe in you...but- well, the order came from the King for you to be hanged tomorrow."

"What? Sir, I did not do anything...I'm sure the prince would say so. Please, just ask him."

"This is above the Prince's reach...but maybe I can help you...in exchange of something."

Brienne didn't like the way the man's looked at her, his curly hair should make him look like an angel but it only made her cringe when being in front of him.

"I need some help with retrieving a diadem from a magical place, literally."

"There is no such thing as magic, sir."

"This place is special...I could go by myself but my health doesn't allow it. If you agree to catch the diadem for me...I can set you free and maybe give you enough money for you to meet the prince...I know he can be charming when the occasion arrives."

"I do not wish to see him...but for my freedom I would grab this diadem for you. But you have to promise."

"You have my word, Lady Brienne."

He offered his hand between the cage bars, she did not want to touch him for some reason. But in the end she took his hand.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tyrion Lannister, the youngest prince."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one ! But I had fun writing <3

Prince Jaime Lannister walked through the corridors of Red Keep with blue eyes in his mind. That woman from the market was an unusual marvel that made him question all the beautiful things in the world. She overflooded his mind with images of her face staring at him. Also, he was surprised to see a woman get by so easily being all alone in a city, that he found out recently, dangerous.

There was a commotion happening in the garden, some cleaners and guards seemed to be discussing about something. The bright sunny morning made Jaime quickly decide to intervene.

"What is happening?"

All of them forgot about what they were doing, bowing and saying all together.

"My prince!"

That was when Jaime saw it.

An enormous animal, that he was familiar with since yesterday, stared at him with an expressive tension in its eyes.

_ It couldn't be, right? _

Jaime crouched and lifted his hand to call the wolf out. In a serene voice, calling out its name.

"Pod...come here."

The coffee furred wolf slowly went to Jaime, letting himself be patted by the prince.

"Where is your lady?" He asked with a crease between his eyebrows.

The wolf made a sound and then walked a little away from Jaime as if wanting to be followed. He waited for the prince and then they both walked through the Red Keep terrain. Some guards stopped to ask about the wolf but Jaime simply said it was his.

Jaime thought it was strange for Pod to be there, he understood that the wolf was basically that woman's family. So why was he there?

They entered the east tower and Jaime didn't know where he was being led. His brother's rooms were there and why Pode wanted to go there.

Jaime stopped. He didn't want to interrupt whatever Tyrion was doing, so he called Pod out and turned around. Going back to his rooms on the south tower.

The wolf followed him but not before trying to push Jaime back by the hem of his cape. He wasn't sure why he wore that damn thing inside his home but it seemed to shield him sometimes.

He sat on one of his chairs near the windowsill, Pod coming closer and sitting next to him. Jaime patted its head and heard the humming coming from the wolf.

"At least someone is happy."

Jaime's head fell back to the chair and he closed his eyes. Wondering what the woman from the market was doing and if she missed her wolf, he should go and give it to her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne was in the middle of the woods. She was being led by Tyrion Lannister and two guards who seemed more his then the kingdom judging by the comments and blind loyalty. 

The trees around her almost trapped them into the endless rocky grounds, slippery and dangerous. She had to take care to not distract herself, trying to fled and then getting hurt while doing it. She was sweating and then Tyrion halted, indicating with his arm the direction of that magical cave she was suppose to go into to retrieve the diadem. 

“I will be waiting here. You need to go down this landslide and then the cave will appear…”

Brienne rolled her eyes, tying her hair up to have nothing to mess with her descend through the hill of mud. She hoped there is a little bit of water in the cave when she reaches there.

“Don’t forget...you can’t take anything else. Only the diadem.”

“Yes, you’ve said that before.”

“Just making sure your thief’s ears are listening.”

She muttered something mouthful and then went down the hill, protecting her face and feeling the hard ground on hr back as she slips more and more. The mud wasn't helping to damp the scratching sensation on her body, then as fast as it began, it also ended. 

Brienne opened her eyes and she was at the bottom of the the place she slipped, there was the entrance of the cave a few meters from her. She stood up and cleaned her hands on her pants, eyes the cave and noticing that there was a strange format. It looked like...the face of a lion and the entrance was the mouth of it.

When she got closer enough to see the veins of the rocks, a strange red fire ranged from some holes in the walls. A voice sounded off.

“ONLY THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH CAN ENTER!”

Brienne didn’t scream. But something broke inside of her with fear and hesitation. Her steps were careful and slow, she stood in front of the cave. Not sure waiting for what, but she felt she should wait for something to happen before stepping inside.

There was a breeze around her, rustling her hair and exposed skin of her arms. She turned around thinking someone was there with her, but only empty space perpetuated.

“REMEMBER TO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!”

Still she didn’t move, something eerie seemed to be around that place and she almost tried to run into the forest. But then, what would be a life if she had to hide herself and probably not ever being able to go back to King’s Landing?

She would fight for her freedom.

Brienne took hesitant steps to the entrance of the cave, making sure to look exactly where she was placing her foot and being careful to not touch the walls around the entrance. The rocky steps were leading to further down, and when nothing happened while she walked down the path, she exhale calmly.

She looked for a diadem but nothing stood out from the darkness around her. Brienne then saw a light coming from the distance, she placed her hands on the wall then to not fall on the ground and probably hurt herself. 

There were many rocks in the cave, sizes and forms of many types, losing herself in concentration she didn't notice a spark near her feet.

A pendant, made of ruby if she was right, something she would crave to grab and sell it for food. But she had better things to exchange for now, like her freedom. She needed to be out of this cave and find her free life again. For that she couldn’t touch anything apart from the diadem.

She started to panic then because...how would she know what is the diadem that Tyrion is looking for?

Suddenly, her eyes were blinded by the shining reflection of many necklaces and gems casted around the grounds of the cave, it was slippery and Brienne was afraid of stepping on them by mistake. She tried to tip toe without touching anything really, but then she slipped and almost went face to face with the ground.

Her fingers carved into the stone wall the more she descended deeper inside the cave. It was getting darker and darker by the second.

Many golden and shiny things around her, but she wasn't giving any attention to that. Her focus was on the diadem. That was magical apparently.

There was a buzzing sound coming from far east, and when she turned around there was something glowing on the other side of the river of stones.

The more she went closer, she could see the thing that was glowing. A diadem, or something similar to it. It had carvings on the sides while forming a circle and in the front a jewel. Brienne didn't touch the thing, not before thinking before. The jewel had a star shaped form, and it's color was a deep ambar. She didn't know what gem it was but it looked expensive and elegant.

It must be this one. Something about the sound that was coming from it, and the fact that she couldn't identify the type of gem...it was off.

Her fingertips touched the iron of the diadem, it was gelid and smooth, and then she grabbed it and decided to get away from this cave before something more happened. She ran and ran but then slipped in something wet and fell some stores bellow. Her back hurt and there was a ringing inside her ear, she must have hit her head or something similar. The diadem was still in her hands, she sat and placed her hand on the back of her head. She felt the wetness left by the blood coating her blond strands, and then tried to stand up. 

She wanted a moment to breathe before having to go back to face Tyrion Lannister, in the back of her mind she knew she couldn’t trust him but what choice did she had? The precious item was in her hands, and maybe it was valuable to the point where she could go to a far away place, maybe Winterfell, and forget about King’s Landing. She would miss Pod but-

There was a broken mirror next to one of the piles of jewels, she went there and stood in front of it. The spark of the stone in the diadem almost blinded her when reflecting in the broken pisces. In a moment of curiosity she placed the diadem on her head, trying to smooth her wild hair beforehand, and then a warm sensation washed over her. The stone shone, so bright that it seemed like a star. Brienne momentarily lost her balance once again and fell, on the reflection of herself she could see a strange smoke coming out of her forehead, from the stone precisely. She blinked slowly trying to calm down her heart to that ludicrous moment and sensation. 

When she opened her eyes, there was a strange woman standing in front of her. 

Brienne stood up alarmed thinking that this woman was from Tyrion’s group, though she wore a emerald dress looking more of a lady. 

The woman stared at Brienne, her curious gaze went over Brienne’s wet and dirty clothes, probably evaluating her state. While the woman in front of her had impeccable red hair, Brienne was certain that there was mud somewhere in her head.

“You are wearing my diadem.” The woman said. 

Brienne took the diadem out and offered to the woman.

“I don’t want it back, I’m stating a fact. So…” The red haired woman walked around Brienne. “You are my new master, or should I say mistress? That doesn’t matter...what’s your name?”

Brienne decided to ignore the other part of the woman’s speech.

“Brienne.”

“Well, Brienne...you are lucky today!”

“This doesn’t look lucky to me…” She looked around.

“We can change that fast, I can provide you three wishes...and only three, whatever you desire is my pleasure to oblige.”

The woman bowed to Brienne and she became incredibly red with shame.

“Stop, this...not necessary to bow....” The woman kept looking at Brienne waiting for something. “I don’t think you can help me with my desires, lady. But thank you…?”

“Sansa, I'm here because you have three wishes to make and I have to make them come true."

"Yes, sure…" Brienne starter to get annoyed, this woman was crazy. "Sansa, I need to get this diadem for someone else, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Are you-" Her enigmatic expression fell and she laughed. "You, you are indeed not getting what I'm saying…" She made a strange movement with her hands and a green light appeared from it. Brienne was magically sitting on a big stone. "Pay attention now. I, Sansa, is here to be commanded by you. You have three wishes and I will attend all of them. You can ask for anything, except well...bring back someone from the dead or making someone fall in love." Her blue eyes carved on Brienne's. "Are we clear?"

"Magic doesn't exist."

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, didn't you see me getting out of the stone in your forehead? That's enough proof that magic exists…"

"For all I know... everything can be my dream. I might be passed out and you are just a figment of my mind."

Brienne was a little bit exasperated. She needed to get out and get done quickly with her deal and then run away to freedom. Maybe go back to search for Podrick.

"You are a very stubborn woman." Sansa said while sitting on air and seeming bored.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need to go."

With those words, Sansa started to follow Brienne as the blond woman tried to find the way back to the light and her freedom.

Brienne ignored the woman floating around her, focusing only on not stepping on any of the precious jewels or gold. When they finally reached the outside of the cave, Sansa had disappeared. Maybe Brienne was finally awake and lucid.

The diadem was still safely guarded on her satchel, something that Tyrion gave to her before they started their journey through the woods. Brienne breathed easier knowing that she was going to meet her freedom from the surprisingly younger prince of King’s Landing.

The woman from before was still out of her sight, so maybe she was becoming lucid again. When she gets outside, with fresh clean air, her head will stop to play mind games with her and she will try to find Pod. He must be waiting somewhere near her place, hopefully the guards won’t have caught him.

The rocks were slippery, Brienne noticed that the cave now seemed awfully more colder and darker. With the constant sound of water dripping somewhere, she looked around to see if that woman was still hovering near her, not that she actually believed that that woman was real or anything...but there was something that was annoying Brienne since she entered the cave. Like a note from her brain to make herself be careful while inside of this dreadful place. Even with the jewels and gold lying around her feet, Brienne wasn’t relaxed at all.

She didn’t even find joy even near so much richness.

Of course, that was when her feet stopped working and she went down, feeling something crack when reaching the ground and yell in pain.

The woman was there again, she appeared out of nowhere once again. 

“Brienne, things are going to get ugly now…” The woman, Sansa, Brienne remembered her name, looked up to the cave’s roof.

Brienne noticed her hands were over a ruby necklace, she touched something apart from the diadem...after the warnings she was stupid enough to fall into one of those jewels.

The ground under her started to tremble, she tried to move but the pain on her side was enough to stop her in the middle of getting up.

Sansa was still absorbed by something upwards, there was nothing there but then suddenly she smiled to nothing and the temperature of the cave got colder, Brienne’s hands were freezing but now they were trembling like the ground.

“Maybe Arya can help you...I’m forbidden to do so. Only if you wish that…” She turned to the empty space in front of her and then, Brienne thinks the pain was so intense that she started to hallucinate even more, a little girl appeared. 

The girl wore greenish clothes made of something that looked like leather and she was basically flying, with her body in a sitting position while she talked with Sansa about people being clumsy and angering the cave’s soul.

“Wait...what?”

Then she felt her whole body pressing on the ground, while she watched the roof fall towards her. She didn’t hear any yelling so the two other girls must be safe, well, they didn’t even exist so of course they were safe.

She sighed relieved, closing her eyes and welcoming the pain.

As if she blinked, Brienne was in the woods once again. In a bed of dry leaves, the only thing separating her from the cold hard ground. Her eyes went around her, trying to find Tyrion’s people or even the prince himself. But only her heartbeats could be heard.

She sat up, passing her hands through her hair in an attempt to remember what just happened. The pain on her back suggested that her falling on the cave happened, but how did she-

“Finally, you woke up!” Sansa’s voice came out of nowhere, her bright red hair being brushed by the little girl from before who had an annoyed expression. “Arya, blessed her heart, just save you from ultimate death.”

The little girl nodded towards Brienne. Her mind was still confused, those people should not appear now when clearly she was awake. When clearly reality was back and magic didn’t-couldn’t-

“Magic?” She mumbled.

“Coming to your senses, huh?”

Suddenly they were sitting in a gazebo at the top of a hill with tea and biscuits on the table in front of them. Brienne couldn’t speak, couldn’t open her mouth.


End file.
